User talk:BeatriceMillerIsTheBest
Welcome to the talk page Hi Hello! I'm Ducksplash, one of the administrators here, if you need any help ask me, or another of the Staff members. I hope you enjoy it here! Also, please read the Rules. =D [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 22:45, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hi again xD I just wanted to tell you that I moved the copyright template to here. To use it, simply type and it'll come out like this: =) [[User:Ducksplash|-''D]][[Fear: Swiftpaw's Tale|''u]]''c''''k''-[[User talk:Ducksplash|'"Is you OK, good 'cause I wanted to know" -GloZell']] 23:04, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Please do not remove this. This will be your wiki survivle guide. Now then, on to the main part of this message. Hi, I'm the founder of this wiki, my username is Bloodstar18. Nice to meet you. I've see that you have already made a template, met Ducky, and started your first story. Well, before you continue your story, you should check out all of the links on the welcome message (the thing you deleted, and I just added above). So, when you have read the rules, polices, and viewd the reservation pages (those are the most important), please message me back, which, in case you dont know, you do on my talk page. Thank you, And the polices and that other page? Also, next time, just click the "Leave a new message" button on meh talk page, that "New Message Below This Line" thing is for when I archive my talk page :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 23:52, September 24, 2012 (UTC) Hello? Not sure if you say this but... : "And the polices and that other page? Also, next time, just click the "Leave a new message" button on meh talk page, that "New Message Below This Line" thing is for when I archive my talk page :)" So...please reply [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 21:15, September 25, 2012 (UTC) Okay, and again, please just click the "Leave a new message button, ''do not edit that section, please, It's hard to find your messages. And, please add your personal category to all of your stories [[User:Bloodstar18|'If I Don't Feel It']][[User Talk:Bloodstar18|''' I Ain't Faking']][[Joyful|' No No']] 21:27, September 25, 2012 (UTC) okie dokey, thank you :) all you have to do now, is contiune doing what your doing, and add the Series page category to your Haunted series :) then you'll be all good :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'Release Me From This Curse I'm In ]][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'''Trying To Maintain But I'm Struggling]] 00:10, October 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, you've been gone a while, everything okay? [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 14:42, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Okie dokey, just checking :) [[User:Bloodstar18|'It's A Ghost!']] [[User Talk: Bloodstar18|'Boo!']] 16:10, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! Hi! I just wanted to say thanks for subscribing! ダックハッピーハロウィンのブーイング！ 01:15, October 30, 2012 (UTC) Hey :) I just wanted to say that you behaived really well, and that I'm proud of you, for what you did yesterday with all that chat stuff :) so thank you :D [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 23:45, November 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure for the first series (can you tell me when the last one comes out tho? That way I can plan when to do it) and I've never heard of the second series, can you give me a like to a wiki or wikipedia article? [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 00:43, November 13, 2012 (UTC) Ah, well, I can do the first one, but, as for the second one, we can only do it for series' with 3+ books, so I'm sorry D: [[User:Bloodstar18|'In The Name Of The Moon, ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I Will Punish You!']] 01:00, November 13, 2012 (UTC) So Hi! I don't know you but I saw your siggie said Percabeth and do you mean Percy and Annabeth from Percy Jackson and The Olympians and The Heroes of Olympus? Because I LOVE that couple. Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 03:00, November 17, 2012 (UTC) I LOVE PERCABETH! lol They're one of the couples that I'm actually passionate about. x3 Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 04:12, November 17, 2012 (UTC) Yes, I was about to scream when that happened, I mean why not Jason or Frank, I never liked them? x3 Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 00:28, November 18, 2012 (UTC) I think that he's a jerk. Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 00:45, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Both, but mostly Jason. imho Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 00:54, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Me too. Ducksplash I Ship Percy and Annabeth-! 01:11, November 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: Sure, if you'd like. =) -Ducksplash liek a ''Whirlwind''-! 02:55, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Of Course! Sure, I'd be happy to help you judge if you need me to ;)-Hayleerhouse 22:46, December 12, 2012 (UTC) Why... ...did you change your name? lol and hey :D [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 18:05, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Cool, who is Beatrice Miller tho? [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 18:11, December 30, 2012 (UTC) Is that you? :O [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 18:01, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Well I dun know who Beatrice Miller is, so I thought that she might be you o.o [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 18:09, January 3, 2013 (UTC) Would you really!? That would be a great help! Thanks. :) There's nothing to do just yet, but whenever I announce some sort of deadline, all you have to do is email me. (I'll give you the email address then) But..yeah. Thanks :P I'm not the greatest at leaving messages... *sigh* My feelings will never go away 01:18, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Hm..okiee..how about you just post on my talk page or create a page and give me a link. Then when I get the info, I'll just delete the page? My feelings will never go away 01:48, January 30, 2013 (UTC) I'm just butting in here, but if you click you can Email honey and she won't get your email addrress, just an email (like, it hides your email from her, and it doesn't show you hers) [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 19:30, January 30, 2013 (UTC) But Honey needs to change her settings :/ I'll ask her. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Razor Shell - He's Cute But He'll Slice You To Pieces!']] 19:31, January 30, 2013 (UTC) Fourm Go to this form: http://ilovewriting.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:8068 Thanks. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 05:34, February 10, 2013 (UTC) Hey Bea Can you give me a name (first and last) and a description of your character for the collab? You have to be a Fairy (unless Lily wants to take it). You can have mixed heritage, but Fairy has to be dominate, so.. its eithe full Fairy, or Fairy/Witch. [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 03:41, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Go to thr Magics sup-page for the series [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 16:42, March 3, 2013 (UTC) No.... I said you were cutting it late but sure, you could join, and then you said something, and then I couldn't comment.... I never said you couldn't join [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 16:58, March 3, 2013 (UTC) It's fine, don't worry x3 I'll be Margaret 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 17:28, March 3, 2013 (UTC) #Okay #I know, I haven't edited it yet. #Can we make her older? This is a high school.... [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Spring Is In The Air']] 17:30, March 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay cool. Is there any specific plot I should stick to or just a bit of whatever? 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 18:54, March 4, 2013 (UTC) We've updated A Secret Hidden- the first book of the series! Go read! User:Lilly Lovegood(2) okay cool 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 21:17, March 4, 2013 (UTC) Your Sig Is your sig referring to Scream & Shout? BECAUSE THAT SONG IS AMAZING! asdfghjkl;' just realized how random that was. xDD -DUCK- I OWN DAT 00:44, March 16, 2013 (UTC) Finally did my chapter. Sorry it took so long, I've been extremely busy x3 1, 2,3, 4... Leopard[[User talk:Leopardclawxx|'claw']] I declare a Time War... 21:41, March 16, 2013 (UTC) That's awesome! 8D It's you're turn on Son of a Witch, so message me when you've read what's been writen so far so I can give you your chapter. [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 22:34, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Okay, for your chapter, just introduce your character. Maybe show off a power or too. Also, you're charrie can know that Alabaster Black Highschool, is for Supernaturls, I dun know why everone else has written the oppsite xD [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 23:32, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Both of your parents are fairy o.o [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 00:14, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Intelligence is a matter of genetics, just like (in the books) being a supernatural is, so that just depends on a person, so not every fairy is stupid. And yes, eveyone can die, tho Weres and Vamps and Witchs live a bit longer than most. okie dokey [[User:Bloodstar18|'At Times I Would Push My Feelings Aside To Tet You Feel']] [[User talk:Bloodstar18|'I'm Novicane I'm Numb And Nothing's Real']] 14:36, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Meep It's your turn to write on SOAW, so message me when you're ready for your chapter (aka, after you read what's been writen since your last chapter) [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 19:46, July 2, 2013 (UTC) Do to your inactivity and non-responsiveness, you are out of the collab. [[User:Bloodstar18|'Bellator Silvae ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'Vive Mortem']] 18:52, July 18, 2013 (UTC) Due to inactivity, your stories will be deleted/put up for adoption. If you decide to return, you can adopt whichever ones are kept, if they have not already been adopted. Thank you for your edits, Bloodstar18 http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 23:13, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Okie dokey. http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png [[User:Bloodstar18|'Derp ']][[User talk:Bloodstar18|'That's what I am ']][http://bloodysstories.wikia.com/wiki/Bloody's_Stories_Wiki don't judge me] 01:02, August 4, 2013 (UTC) Hello You have signed up for the Writing Club month of October. The prompt is A Polished Stone. We will begin our writing session on October 1st, which is in four days. We can't wait to see what you come up with! Thank you for your time! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 18:46, September 28, 2013 (UTC) Hello again It is October 1st! This means it is time to begin writing our prompt A Polished Stone for our writing club! We will be writing it the entire month, and on November 1st we will begin discussing what has been written so far (aka, we will not be judging length)! We will officially end discussion on November 31st (or does November only have 30 days?), and have a rest period of one month (December). Thanks for joining! http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/central/images/a/ae/Mudkip.png Bloodstar18 10:14, October 1, 2013 (UTC)